


Zombie Rabbit Apocalypse

by SammyL



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Baby Bunnies, Cute & ADORABLE Zombie Rabbits, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe in which Asami is a zombie rabbit. He leads with an iron paw and his adorable bunny, Akihito by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zombie Rabbit Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Buck - male rabbit  
> Doe - female rabbit  
> Bunny - given to a rabbit who is deemed to be vary cute by other rabbits  
> Thank you Nawel-chan

As they hopped down the street, the humans screamed and fled in terror. He smirked to himself. Silly humans. He and his bucks had no interest in any of them. Even though they found the humans annoying, they would not attack or kill any of them. After all its not like that tasted very good after all. He found himself wondering again, just why the humans existed. How they managed to not destroy every living thing, the plant, and themselves, he had no idea. They were very destructive creatures after all.

One of his bucks came back with a large load of carrots. Another returned shortly after with cabbages. More brought apples, celery, strawberries, and potatos. He grinned. They had harvested quite the feast tonight. As they hopped back home, a rather tantalizing scent tickeled his twitching nose. The scent drew him towards it. He had never smelled such a tantalizing scent before. It was better then any of the highest quality carrot. Sweeter than any fruit or flower. Soon he came upon a clearing.

Moving into the clearing, he spied two human boys with sticks. As he watched they raised the sticks then brought them down on something with thud and a crunch sounded. The scent of fear and blood filled the air. He moved to get a better viewing spot. The sticks came down again but this time landing on him instead. He had moved quickly to endure that the tiny red rabbit did not get struck again. He let out a growl. These two humans had just earned themselves death.

When the virus first spread, no rabbit had been safe from it. Those who had died were slowly coming back to life. Those who were living and became infected, changed. It was never decided if they actually died before becoming zombies or if was a mutation of some sort. Once most of the world's rabbit population was zombified, the virus just stopped. No one knew why. The few remaining uninfected rabbits were placed on every human government's endangered species list. Soon it was discovered that the living had not been totally unaffected. Rabbits once reproduced at an amazing rate, now after twenty years, the world's rabbit population is not even half of what it was before the virus came. Because of this alarming fact the human governments had placed high consequences on those who harmed or killed any living rabbit.

The zombie rabbits had become very intelligent creatures due to the virus, and were soon considered to be equal to humans. Now they were treated as if they were, with a few exceptions. Zombie rabbits were allowed to harm or kill humans if they were caught harming any of the living rabbits. It was the only time they were hostile. The consequences of harming the living really were quite high.

When the two boys saw him they screamed and dropped their sticks. They tried to run, but his two generals caught them off. The three enraged zombie rabbits attacked in unison. The battle was short, the deaths delivered quickly. They did not like to torture their enemies. He returned to the red rabbit laying prone on the ground. He took a good look at it. The little thing wasn't red at all! The tiny creature was actually as white as newly fallen snow. What he thought to be red fur was actually blood. Saddened for the little one, he took one of teeny paws in his mouth. It looked up at him with fear and pain in its eyes. He bit down hard to ensure that the virus running through his body, would enter the other and give the little buck a new chance at life.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

 

Akihito woke to find his body throbbing with pain. What happened last night? He tried to sit up but promptly fell back down. Memories flooded in. Fear filled him, then a large warm body curled around him. He felt safe. After a few moments Akihito turned to see a large black rabbit. This is the one who bit his paw. He knew what that meant. He was one of the zombies now.

He examined the much larger rabbit. Akihito decided that judging by the buck's size he was one of those German giant rabbits he had heard about. His fur was a healthy shinny black, which means he hadn't been brought back to life by the virus but mutated by it. His eyes were an unusual golden color. All rabbits had red eyes due to their herbivore diet. Zombie rabbit eyes glowed more then a living rabbit's though. Suddenly a thought struck him. Golden eyes? He knew something about that. He thought over all the stories he had ever been told about the uprising. There had been stories about a golden eyed buck who had led the Z-Rabbit Army or the ZAR for short. That would mean that this buck was none other than…

"Asami!"

"Yes that is correct. What is your name my precious little zombie bunny?"

"Akihito, O Great Asami-sama. Thank you for saving me."

"You are welcome. You can stop with the 'O Great Asami-sama' stuff. Just Asami is fine. Now come, it is time for you to meet the others."

* * *

*VF*

* * *

 

Asami watched as Akihito frolicked in the garden. The little buck loved flowers. The bunny found a pink rose and began to nibble its petals. Flowers were Akihito's favorite food. When he noticed Asami, the white bunny thumped in happiness then went in search of another flower. Once he found one worthy enough, he snapped it from its stem and brought it to Asami. Asami graciously accepted the red rose and began to nibble it. Gah… it was so sweet. He really didn't like flowers, there were sweet and he didn't like sweet things. Except for where the little white buck was concerned. Akihito began to hop circles around him in obvious joy. This was the reason why he always ate the flowers Akihito brought him. He nudged the rose over towards Akihito in a invitation to join. He took it happily. As they nibbled their noses brushed each other. Akihito pulled back shyly. Ahh… the little buck was so cute. When they finished, Asami chased the little devil around the garden much to both of their delight.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

 

He was wearing a flower petal on his head again. For some reason that Asami and no one else for that matter, could explain, Akihito had taken to wearing flower petals as some kind of hat. Asami had to admit, the buck did look utterly adorable in his flower petals. He chuckled as he watched the bunny passing out petals out to the other bucks in the army. The little white stayed on to live here at the army's mansion but had refused to join. Seems the bunny wasn't a fighter. Unless he felt the need to put one in their place, like now. One of the bucks was bothering a doe. She obviously didn't want his attention, but he wasn't taking no for an answer. Seeing this Akihito lunched himself at the other buck. Though small and kind, the bunny gave no mercy as he kicked the buck then gave him an earful on manners and how to treat a lady. Satisfied he had made his point, Akihito hopped away. With pride filling him at the young buck's actions, he turned to face his two generals. He had to bite back a laugh. Both were wearing pretty pink flower petals on their heads and neither looked happy about that. Asami smirked, seems none of his bucks could deny Akihito. His smirk faltered when he remembered all the times he ate those overly sweet flowers Akihito had given him. It seems that even he, the great and powerful Asami could deny him. He felt something on his head. Instead of a petal, the buck had placed an entire flower on his head. The boy hopped up in the air and spun. He was completely delighted at Asami's acceptance of the flower on his head. Yes, even he could not deny that little devil of a bunny a single thing.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

 

A pain filled scream tore through the air. Fear lodged in his heart, Asami made his way to the garden. Akihito was backed up against a wall in front of him stood a long haired dark brown rabbit. As he watched the long haired rabbit pushed the white hard. Herding Akihito away from the wall. The little bunny let lose a kick that sent the other backwards, but the buck refused to give up. The brown jumped atop the white. Asami sniffed the air. Enraged, Asami flew at the brown, knocking him off Akihito. 'How dare this fruity little piece of shit try to take what belongs to me!'

Once the brown lay defeated at his feet, Asami gave the order for the garden to be cleared, and for the brown to have his beautiful brown fur completely shaved off. This would be a very harsh punishment since Fei Long always took such pride in his fur. After the garden cleared, Asami and Akihito moved to their favorite spot. A sunny spot with a small pond and surrounded by lovely pink and red roses. He let Akihito drink a bit of the pond water and nibble some petals. Soon he herded the young buck into a more shady area. It was finally the time he had been waiting for. Akihito's first heat, and today the little bunny would learn who he belonged to.

Akihito looked up at Asami. He knew what was about to happen. He had been waiting impatiently for this moment. He didn't fight as Asami took him, after all it was time for Asami learn who he belonged to.


	2. The Kitten Apocalypse Has Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies! And some trouble with rabbit who thinks too highly of himself.

Sudou looked down from his bedroom terrace. It over looked the garden where Asami was currently chasing a little white bunny around.

"How dare that little tramp take what is mine?! Asami-sama is my FATED MATE! MY MATE! MINE!"

Sudou hopped around the terrace in agitation, still shouting his litanies of 'mine'. Oh how Sudou hated that little white rabbit.

"How can Asami-sama prefer that low class trashy rodent over me?! I am far more beautiful than that, that, that WHORE!"

As Sudou looked down on the couple, he set about planning his revenge against Akihito and seducing Asami-sama.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

Akihito was in the garden nibbling a pretty pink rose. Asami stood watching him from the window of the war room. Kirishima was currently reading off his latest report. He chuckled as his little bunny tackled Suoh and forced a tiara made of wild flowers upon the larger buck's head. Kirishima joined him at the window.

"That little bunny of yours is one hell of a demon."

"But you all love him anyways."

Kirishima sighed. "It's impossible not to."

They watched as Suoh chased Akihito around the garden. Akihito then turned and whacked Suoh on the nose with a flower petal.

"So when were you planning to tell me about the kits?"

"K- kits? What kits?"

Asami turned to his right hand buck.

"Did you think I wouldn't know what was going on between my two best generals. Or that I wouldn't be able to smell the kits?" He sniffed at the air.

"Looks like you only have twenty more days 'till you're a mommy, Kei."

Asami hopped away, an evil smirk on his face as Kirishima stood stunned and left stuttering incoherently.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

Akihito was jolted awake by a loud crash. He was alone. 'Where is Ryuichi?' He wondered confused. Nervously he slid from the bed and hopped to where the noise had come from. He curiously sniffed the fallen object. Another crash sounded behind him. He turned to look and something was thrown on top of him. Akihito panicked. In his panic he hopped into a wall and rendered himself unconscious.

When he came to, Akihito found himself locked inside a cage. He looked about him. The cage was in an all stone room he had never seen before. He didn't know how long he had been there when the door opened and a yellow rabbit hopped in.

"So you are finally awake, little tramp."

"Who are you?"

Anger flashed across the rabbit's face and he lashed out and kicked the cage Akihito was in. Akihito cowered back. He didn't like that.

"How dare you?! I am Sudou Shuu. The most beautiful rabbit that ever lived. And I am the mate to Asami-sama."

Akihito choked. "You mean Asami Ryuichi, the leader of the Z.R.A.? That Asami?"

"Of course you stupid little hair ball!"

"But Asami is my mate!"

"A mistake that! I don't now what you did to seduce my Asami-sama away from me, but know this you little whore! I will get him back! Once you are gone, he will see me and we will finally be together. Asami-sama will finally be where he belongs. With me, a real rabbit. Not with a little whore like you. You're actually worse than a regular whore. You're actually a dumb whore. You made it so easy for me to abduct you, running into the wall like that and knocking yourself out."

Akihito blushed in shame. He hadn't meant to do that. He was just so scared.

"How could he prefer you over someone like me?!"

"Perhaps he just didn't want someone who looks and smells like they bathed in piss."

"Why you–"

"Hold it right there Sudou."

Akihito's ears perked up at the sound of that deep deep voice that sent pleasure shivering down his spine.

"Asami-sama! How nice of you to join us!"

The yellow rabbit hopped close to Asami and rubbed his head against Asami's foreleg. That was a mistake. Asami leaned down and bit the smaller buck's neck. He pulled back, tearing out a mouthful of flesh as he did so. This would not kill Sudou but it would render him unconscious

Asami spit out the flesh.

"What an awful taste."

He opened the cage and Akihito shot out like a bullet right into Asami's protective embrace.

"That's better." Asami said as he suckled one of Akihito's ears.

"Where are Kei and Kazumi?"

"Home. Sudou is not worth dragging those two out of bed in the middle of the night. He turned to his men. "Take this trash out of here and leave him somewhere. Have his stuff packed and sent to him. Sudou Shuu is no longer a member of the Z.R.A."

Asami rolled Akihito to his back and sniffed worldly at his little tummy.

Akihito batted playfully at one of Asami's ears. "I'm okay and so is our kitten. So don't worry Ryu-chan."

"Ryu-chan? You're going to pay for that Akihito."

Oh and Asami did make Akihito pay. He made him all night long.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

Asami groaned as laughter, giggles, shouts, screams and shrieks filled the air. It was too early for this. The bed bounced and little paws were on him. Trying their best to shake him awake.

"Uncle Ritchie! Wake up!

"Yeah dad, wake up!"

A chorus of 'wake up" followed.

"Alright you three, leave the Great Asami Ryuichi alone. He had a late night."

Akihito nudged the kits away.

"What was daddy doing up so late, mommy?"

"Nothing you three need to worry about. Now Takato, Kou, your mother is looking for you two. Run along. Ryuji you stay. It's time for your bath."

"Ahh, Maaaaa…"

"Go on Ryuji. Go bother your uncles Kei and Kazumi. Daddy wants some alone time with mommy."

The kit didn't need to be told twice. Asami dragged Akihito back to the bed and pinned him beneath him and proceeded to give the little bunny a bath of his own.

"Did you hear? Kei is with kits again. Another set of twins."

Asami groaned.

"Ryuu…"

"Yes?"

"I'm with kits too. Triplets this time."

Asami released a deep sigh. 'Seems that The Kitten Apocalypse has come.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you found mistakes, please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my beloved Gideon, Midnight, LeftEye, and Kimiko.


End file.
